staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 października 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (dla majsterkowiczów) 10.00 "Śmiercionośna dedykacja" - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Wysokie napięcie" (kryminalny) 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.35 Dziś przed nami Roztocze 13.45 Zraniona planeta: "Las tropikalny" 14.10 Mieszkamy w Polsce - w Wielkopolsce 14.40 Zwierzęta świata - "Bezcenna przyroda" (6) "Palący problem-Amazonia" - cz. 2 15.15 Symbioza 15.30 Przez lądy i morza Spitsbergen jako laboratorium naukowe, piękno jego przyrody 16.00 Program dnia 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" i filmy dok. 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.10 Laboratorium - mikroskopy 18.30 Podróże do Polski 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Studio Wyborcze 21 10 "Śmiercionośna dedykacja" - odc. krymin. filmu francuskiego z serii "Wysokie napięcie" 22.40 Pegaz 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Łebski Harry"-odc.serialu francusko - amerykańskiego 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 J. angielski - l. 4 10.35 J. francuski - l. 4 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" odc. serialu USA 17.05 Dzień Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych 17.35 "Medeline" - odc. 51 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.35 Lokalny program wyborczy 19.00 Dzień Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych (2) 19.20 Jazz Jamboree 91 - transmisja koncertu inauguracyjnego z Sali Kongresowej 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Dzień Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych (3) 23.00 Jazz Jamboree 91 - cz. 2 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego CNN 16.00 „Bolek i Lolek" - film dla dzieci 16.15 „Studio Regionalne": gościem programu będzie wiceminister obrony narodowej, Bronisław Komorowski 16.30 „Ekostres" - magazyn ekologiczny w opr. Olgierda Wieczorka 16.45 „Kukuczka" - reportaż Elżbiety Piętak 17.00 „Studio Regionalne": gościem programu będzie wiceminister obrony narodowej, Bronisław Komorowski 17.15 „W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny pod red. Krzysztofa Smereki 17.30 „Studio Regionalne": gościem programu będzie wiceminister obrony narodowej, Bronisław Komorowski 17.45 „Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Studio Regionalne 18.45 „Mogłaś księżniczką jego być" - program muzyczny w opr. Mai Pawlity 19.05 „Rawa Blues '91" - relacja Wojciecha Zamorskiego 19.20 „Gol" - magazyn piłkarski - wydanie specjalne w opr. Andrzeja Zydorowicza 3sat 14.40 Klub jazzowy 16.30 Taniec w fabryce mydła 17.20 Mini Ziss - program dla dzieci 17.30 Neues aus Uhlenbusch 18.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Der Alte - serial 20.30 Bauen. wohnen. leben - magazyn 21.00 Zur Sache - magazyn polityczny 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Held des Jahres (Bohater roku) - film fab. USA (1986) 0.15 Tag fuer Tag - polski film dok. L. Kamieńskiej (1988) FilmNet 7.00 I'm No Angel - kom. 9.00 Polly 11.00 She-Devil 13.00 The King of Jazz - muz. 15.00 Mały Nikita 17.00 Le College File a I'Anglaise - kom. 19.00 Captain Newman. M. D. - kom. 21.15 Money. Power. Murder - thriller 23.00 K-9 1.00 Scum 3.00 A Dry White Season. 5.00 Coast to Coast RTL Plus 9.00 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 9.45 Reich und Schoen - serial 11.00 Show-Laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose - serial 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - serial 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Klan z Kalifornii - serial 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - serial 15.05 Der CIan der Woelfe - serial 15.50 Chips - serial 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Die wilde Rose - serial 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Ein Schloss am Woerter See - serial 22.20 Film fabularny 24.00 Der nackte Wahnsinn - thriller USA (1982) Pro 7 7.45 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 8.35 Mister Ed - serial 9.05 Mein Freuden Ben - serial 9.30 Die Altons - serial 10.25 Tausend Meilen Staub - serial 11.15 Chaos hoch zehn - serial 11.40 Alice - serial 12.05 Agentin mit Herz - serial 12.55 Ihr sehr Ergebener - film fab. USA (1955) 14.45 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 15.40 Mister Ed - serial 16.05 Die Baeren sind los - serial 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn - serial 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Caulfields Wiwen - serial 18.00 Trick 7 - seriale rysunkowe 19.50 Rund um Hollywood - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sie kamen nach Cordura - western USA (1959) 22.20 Hawk - serial 23.15 Frisch. fromm, froehlich. frei - erot. film RFN (1969) 1.05 Spenser - serial 1.50 Wiadomości 2.00 Mgła - horror USA (1979) 3.30 Wiadomości 3.40 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - serial ScreenSport 7.00 Eurobics 7.30 Kręgle 8.30 Jeździectwo - US Grand Prix w skokach 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Rugby - Puchar Świata 11.00 Baseball 13.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 14.00 Tenis ziemny - turniej w Lyonie (półfinały) 15.00 Golf 17.00 Tenis ziemny - turniej w Lyonie (półfinał) 18.00 Baseball 20.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii 21.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna: mecz Real Madryt - Barcelona i Oviedo - Atletico Madryt 22.30 Golf 23.30 Żużel - liga angielska Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show 6.40 Mrs Pepperpot 8.55 Playbout 9.10 Kreskówki 9.30 Pan Ed 10.00 Lucy Show 10.30 Młodzi lekarze 11.00 Zuchwały i piękny 11.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 12.30 Bamaby Jones 13.30 Inny świat 14.20 Santa Barbara 14.45 Żona tygodnia 15.15 The Brady Bunch 15.45 The DJ Kat Show 17.00 Diff'rent Strokes 17.30 Bewitched 18.00 Węzeł rodzinny 18.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 19.00 Love at First Sight, 19.30 Growing Pains 20.30 Murphy Brown 21.00 China Beach 22.00 Love at First Sight 22.30 Designing Woman 23.00 SI. Elsewchere - serial